


Never Afraid

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Elder God, M/M, Niles using his powers, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Gavin forgets, sometimes, that other people are allowed to enter Niles' forest. Some guests are better than others, and sometimes a little bit of godly intervention is necessary.(Can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	Never Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OptimisticallyConfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyConfused/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely OptimisticallyConfused, who writes the most wonderful and inspiring comments! I smile every time I see their name in my notifs, cause I know they'll have something incredibly thoughtful to say or ask. I swear, they think of things that would never even cross my mind, and that's so much fun as an author!! They asked for something set in summer, with the idea of Niles protecting the forest from unruly campers. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> New to the series? Check out the timeline [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

Here, in the heart of the forest, the summer heat hits differently. Rather than the scorching touch of the sun, Gavin instead feels the heat like the damp press of a hand on the back of his neck. Like a warm quilt smothering him on a morning that’s far warmer than the night it follows. It’s a wet heat, the kind that has sweat trickling down the back of his neck and his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his back. But, he supposes that’s to be expected. The canopy of trees above them mutes the sun but can do nothing to stop the rise of summer itself.

It doesn’t help that Niles, who is walking beside Gavin in the form of the great black elk, seems entirely unbothered by this. Some stupid god thing, no doubt, where he can’t feel heat or sweat. Shit, has Gavin ever seen Niles sweat? His mind is suddenly overcome with trying to remember that fact, and wondering just how gross his boyfriend must find it when he goes to hug Gavin and feels the sticky wet skin of a human in the middle of summer. Niles notices, because he always does, and he nuzzles that big soft snout of his against Gavin’s neck. The fuzzy feeling of it is enough to get Gavin to chuckle and push him away, focusing back on the task at hand.

The task at hand being walking through the forest in search of some herb or other. Not exactly the most fascinating of things to do, but Gavin can find joy in anything if he gets to do it with Niles at his side. Sappy? Maybe. True? Definitely. As they continue to walk, the sounds of the forest envelope them in a way Gavin finds familiar now. When he had first ventured out here, the silence of the place had almost driven him mad. But now, he finds he can actually hear the many quiet sounds that make up the noise of the forest. The rustle of leaves in the breeze, the crunch of twigs underneath Niles’ hooves, the shake of a branch overhead as some small creature leaps from tree to tree - they’re all normal to Gavin now.

The sound of distant voices, now, that’s a new one. Gavin stiffens instinctively, wanting to run away, to leave, to avoid being seen. Nothing good can come of other people out here in their woods, doing who knows what. But where Gavin would rather turn and flee, Niles steps forward. He’s not happy about this though, Gavin can tell even without the expression of his human face. There’s something about the air around them that has changed, a sort of pressure blanketing the both of them as they approach the source of the noise. Gavin wonders dimly if they’re the only ones who can feel it.

Finally, they come within sight of the voices, and Gavin’s face creases up in a frown. It’s a group of campers, which explains why they’re out here so deep in the forest. And campers, well, that would be fine, he figures there’s a steady stream of those somewhere in the woods for all of the good months of the year. But these particular campers are definitely raising some alarm bells. Everything they could do wrong, they’re somehow managing to do all at once. Trash strewn about the campsite, bags hung on tree limbs that are bent under their weight, and a fire that isn’t secure in any way shape or form.

Gavin feels his stomach churn as a wave of anger and indignation flows over him. Even before he met Niles, even at one of his lowest points, he had known not to be this kind of an asshole. It’s summer, so despite the humidity in the air, everything is pretty dry. One misstep and half the forest could go up in smoke. There’s a tingle of fear, amongst the anger, as Gavin wonders what would happen to Niles if the forest burned. His mouth is dry, but he finds himself opening it anyways, ready to shout at these absolute dolts to get out of here or to at least put out the (totally unnecessary, honestly) fire.

But Gavin doesn’t have to say anything. Suddenly, the air is darkening, and when he looks to his right he can see that it’s because Niles’ shadow is...well, for lack of a better word, it’s growing. He’s used to the feeling of Niles’ magic by now, knows the soft brush of it across his mind, the sound of murmured songs half forgotten in the dark. But this. This is different, alien in a way that he can’t even comprehend. The shadows lengthen, spreading across the campsite like a liquid. They douse the fire and rustle the tents, a low rumbling whisper beginning to grow. Even here, safe next to Niles, Gavin can still feel the panic of that sound. His heart is racing, so he reaches out a hand and buries it in his boyfriend’s coat to steady himself.

The campers, well, they aren’t so lucky. As soon as they’re touched by the shadow they begin to scream, terrified of the sensation and the total chaos of the situation they’re in. They bolt away, leaving their things behind without a second thought. It’s only as their footsteps disappear completely that the sun is allowed to shine again on this part of the forest, Niles returning to being, well, just Niles. Gavin wraps him up in a relieved hug, and it’s human arms that wrap around him in return. Comforting, soothing, reminding him that he’s safe. That Niles won’t let anything hurt him, or the forest.

Together, they pick up the trash and tidy the campsite, rolling everything up and piling it neatly. “If the animals don’t come and claim it, those fools might yet return to find their gear.” Niles says simply, and after that he says no more. Gavin doesn’t question him, because somehow he can tell that this wasn’t a part of himself that the god had hoped to share today. It’s the same darkness that flickers behind his eyes on days when Gavin tells him stories of the worst parts of his past, the darkness drawn on the walls of the cave by people who worshipped a god of death and blood. But, Gavin reminds himself, leaning against Niles as they continue to walk, it’s not a darkness meant for him. Squeezing their hands together as a reminder that he’s not afraid, never of Niles, he gets a grateful smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
